Untitled
by From One To Another
Summary: Twins Caleb and Tris Prior are sent to live with their relatives. Escaping their ghosts little do they know that they will be fleshing out skeletons they dig up and creating secrets of their own to be buried.
1. Tris I

**New story please stay tune for the author note at the bottom that will hopefully answer questions and more.**

* * *

**_"You will only be remembered for two things: _**

**_The problems you solve or the ones you create"_**

**_-Mike Murdock_**

_Untitled is the word used when something doesn't have a name. Innominate. Anonymous. Nameless. I mean we really can't all be nameless or they wouldn't let us leave the hospital. But don't we all have a title?_

_Or do we?_

_Ones that stick, ones that others give us. Bastard, slut, bitch, fuck-up, glutton, prude, all-star, prodigy. Even the events of our pasts give us titles. That one guy that got behind the wheel and ran his car into the neighbor's yard. The kid that was shot by a stray bullet. The person who slept with that one person at that party last year._

_The girl who's boyfriend died in the car accident._

_The boy who kept to himself._

_The man who's wife was dying._

_The woman who was fighting._

_What do we do to earn these titles, well it depends. Do you want to be called pathetic the rest of your life? Marry an abuser. Do you want to be known as an asshole? Treat everyone bad because you don't know how to handle what's going on in your life._

_But people like me believe that we are nameless. Forgettable. We want people to remember us by what we do._

_Signed: January 22 (Last year)_

"It's only for a little bit. I can't take care of your mother and you and your brother like this. I need to work more to pay for everything." My father had told me one night, eyes glassy with tears.

"You and your sister will be staying with your aunt for the summer." He had announced to my brother, I stood in the hallway, looking into the living room, as my brother stared at him. Our father took a deep breath, patted his shoulder and left the room.

Later I sat on my brother's bed. "Caleb, are you okay?"

He would look at me from his desk chair, thumbs under his chin and fingers over his mouth. He'd shrug his shoulders and look at me. I should tell you about my brother but I can't that's his story not mine.

I can tell you about my parents, the met in college. Dad was thirty-four and Mom was twenty. Few years later they had married and then had Caleb and me.

"Where are they waiting again?" I ask Caleb as we are walking through the terminal.

"I think just beyond the gate." Caleb looks at me before taking my carry on. We make it to the waiting area and see others from our plane meeting their loved ones, friends, relatives. Our aunt is nowhere to be found. We walk to the baggage claim to get our luggage. Still no aunt.

I look at my phone before putting it back to my ear. "Fourty-three minutes... That's how long we have been here, Dad."

I look at Caleb who is leaning against the wall, headphones covering his ears, fingers tapping at the concrete behind him. Bags at his feet.

"Okay, I'll call her again. Hang tight." He says firmly, like we'd go somewhere else, before hanging up.

I take a deep breath before walking over to Caleb. I pull at his sleeve and he reaches a hand up to remove a headphone. His eyebrow is raised. "Well?"

"Said he'd try again." I slide down the wall to sit next to the bags. "How do you think mom is?"

"We won't know until after her doctor visit in a few weeks." He sits next to me. "Beatrice, it'll be fine." He throws an arm over my shoulder and we sit like that for a while.

The phone in my pocket buzzes and I look at it:

**Hey Bea. Missing you already. **

**-Christina**

I type back a quick 'miss you too' to my best friend. A middle aged woman walks past us and searches the baggage claim before turning, a frown on her face. She spots Caleb and I and walks over her dark hair curling around her dark face.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" I look up at her.

"Are you Andrew Prior's children?" She purses her lips.

"Yes, ma'am." I stand up, worried.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She sighs, " I am a very good friend of your aunt Vee, my name is Johanna, and she called me to tell me something came up and if I could pick you up from the airport."

"Oh. Okay." I grab my bag and look at Caleb, who has his headphones fixed over his ears again.

The car ride is silent as I sit between Johanna and my brother. "So is it work?"

"Hmm?" Johanna looks at me briefly.

"You said our aunt got caught up. Is it work?" I ask, I feel Caleb turn next to me.

"I don't know she called me from the house, so she could be sick." I see her hands tighten on the steering-wheel before loosening.

_You never know what you're getting yourself into do you?_

_You'll never know. No one does._

_I didn't know. I didn't know what was waiting for me._

_And I can tell you that it was as much a shock to me as it was to everyone else._

_March 17 (three years ago)_

Johanna's tiny blue truck pulls into a driveway littered with these small white flowers. I get out and stare at them.

"Japanese Snowbell." Caleb leans in and whispers.

"Very good," A lean woman yells as she walks down the steps from her porch. "You're finally here!" She smiles at us. "Thank you, Johanna. I can't thank-"

"Are you okay?" Johanna eyes the porch then our aunt.

"I'm fine." She says though she winces when she bends to pick up one of our suit cases. The screen door bangs and our uncle comes out.

"Beatrice, Caleb. Welcome!" He smiles, something about it makes my stomach churn. Especially when he looks at my aunt. He turns towards the house. "Son are you going to let your mother carry your cousins' bags? You should know better!" He turns back to us. "She had pulled a muscle cleaning earlier."

"I'm sure she did." Johanna scoffs before looking at us. "Good to meet you." She leans close, "be careful here. Not everything is as it seems."

As the truck pulls away Caleb picks up a bag. "Which room is ours?"

"Oh, you'll each have your own room." Our uncle smiles and guides us to our rooms which Caleb's is the first door on the left and mine is down the hall on the right.

"So here we are." I stand in Caleb's room as he opens the closet.

"Here we are." Caleb looks at me. "Only for a month or so. To get us out of the house, Trissy. Everything will be fine. You and I will be fine." He turns to me.

"What do you think Ms. Johanna meant with what she said-"

"Here are your bags." A voice come from the door and I whip around.

"Thank you, Tobias." Caleb pats my back. "Can you tell Aunt Evelyn to take it easy for me?"

Tobias glares before nodding and walking away.

* * *

**So where to start-**

**Skipping Stones is on Hiatus until further notice. I left the Divergent fandom for a while and then came back when Divergent came out on dvd and with Four and I realised that I could not pick up SS right now I had to work my way back into it and I think that writing a new story would help me do exactly that. So here it is the new story.**

**Now for this story Q&As**

**See my profile for this section. (I will answer all questions on there and will alert you when there is something answered there)**

**Now what does this story include?**

**I will put a part that tells you what is in the chapter but over all this story includes:**

**Incest. Homosexuality! *Jazz hands* Abuse. Addiction. Various illnesses. Loss and Death. Good shit guys.**

**Hopefully you read this story and like it.**


	2. Caleb I

_**"Music expresses that which cannot be said**_

_**and on which it is impossible to be silent."**_

_**- Victor Hugo**_

* * *

_Stranger than your sympathy  
And this is my apology  
I killed myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out  
_

_And I wished for things that I don't need  
(All I wanted)  
And what I chased won't set me free  
(All I wanted)  
And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees_

_Oh, yeah_  
_Everything's all wrong, yeah_  
_Everything's all wrong, yeah_  
_Where the hell did I think I was?_

_And stranger than your sympathy_  
_Take these things, so I don't feel_  
_I'm killing myself from the inside out_  
_And now my head's been filled with doubt_

_We're taught to lead the life you choose_  
_(All I wanted)_  
_You know your love's run out on you_  
_(All I wanted)_  
_And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true_

_Oh, yeah_  
_It's easy to forget, yeah_  
_When you choke on the regrets, yeah_  
_Who the hell did I think I was?_

_And stranger than your sympathy_  
_And all these thoughts you stole from me_  
_And I'm not sure where I belong_  
_And no where's home and no more wrong_

_And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was_  
_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted_  
_And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me_

_-Sympathy, The Goo Goo Dolls_

My sister and I have only been here in North Carolina for a few hours. It's already so different than New York. Quieter.

I sit leaning against the foot board of the bed, headphones around my neck the music coming out of them faint. My hands pick at the loose threads of the t-shirt I am wearing. Trissy had left my room a few minutes ago right after Tobias had left. His forearms bared finger shaped bruises much like the ones that peeked out of the sleeves around Aunt Evelyn's wrists.

I chew at my thumb nail, my bent knee bouncing. I wonder if my father knows that his little sister's husband beats her and her son? Would he have sent Trissy and I here still? From what I've gathered Johanna knows, and she has probably spoken her mind once or twice.

There comes a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opens and blonde hair pokes in the door. "Aunt Evelyn says that dinner is- Jesus, Caleb. You've been sitting here in the dark again!"

I become aware of the setting sun through my window at my sister's words. "I didn't notice it was getting dark."

"Well dinner is ready." She walks over to me, notebook in one hand, and holds out the other hand.

I take it as I get up and we leave my room. My sock clad feet pad along the wooden floor boards and down the steps. Tris pulls me behind her as we pass the door to the kitchen and head to the dining room. Tobias is setting the table as Marcus sits at his seat at the head of the table.

"Come sit my niece and nephew." He waves a hand to one side of the table. I pull out Tris' chair for her before walking to the kitchen.

"Do you need me to get you something, Caleb?" Aunt Evelyn looks up as she removes a pan from the oven, rolls.

I stare at the dinner rolls. "What are we having exactly?"

"Rolls, roast, steamed carrots, baked potatoes, and for dessert-"

"Trissy and I eat sweet potatoes." I grab pan holders for the dinner roll pan. "Is that cobbler?"

Aunt Evelyn smiles. "Yes, cherry. My sister told me that you liked it very much."

I stare at Aunt Evelyn. The family nose my mother wasn't graced with like my aunt and I were. But I can see parts of my mother in her, her mouth and chin. The green in one of her eyes, like mine, like my mom's. I remember when I was little Trissy always asked me 'why is Auntie's eye different than the other? Is she a fairy?' I looked it up she has heterochromia where one eye is dark brown, like their father, and the other is a hazel green just like mine, just like mom's.

I put the rolls in a basket and grab the butter dish and carry both to the table. Trissy is staring at the plate in front of her. Tobias brushes past me to the kitchen.

Uncle Marcus clears his throat, "Caleb, you didn't have to."

I will not be like you.

"It was no problem." Trissy looks from me to him then back at her plate. I take my seat next to her, my hand finds hers under the tablecloth. When everyone is sitting uncle Marcus makes us say grace, which is weird because ever since mom got sick we never said grace again. Trissy pulls out a composition book from her lap and I a pen for her. I watch her start the first line and make a soft noise, her handwriting is like mine beautiful but messy.

"You two were suppose to be saying grace," uncle Marcus covers his lap with a napkin.

"We don't say grace." Trissy puts the notebook on the table and fills her plate up. We split a baked potato, we both know we won't eat. Two rolls, a slice of roast, two spoonfuls of buttery carrots. Tris eats with her left hand and writes with her right, she use to wish she was left handed like me but I wonder if she still wishes that she was like me.

"So, Caleb. Do you have a girlfriend?" Uncle Marcus stabs at his carrots.

I shake my head.

"To busy getting good grades aren't you?" He gives me a smirk.

"Sure." I raise an eyebrow and fix my headphones over my ears, I feel tugging and look at Trissy who has the edge of my shirt between her fingers. She pulls out earbuds from her jeans and I plug them into the headphone splitter.

We eat in a bubble that is me and my sister. Away from the foreign world we were thrown into.

"So, Caleb, is there a special girl in your life?" Trissy later asks me from the spot we procured on the roof.

I laugh, "there's my sister!" I pull her close, music coming from my phone in my hand.

I look at her, "did you see the way Aunt Evelyn was flinching all through dinner?" She frowns at me.

I nod. I did. I remember that when Trissy and I were done we cleaned and washed our plates before making our way up to my room. Aunt Evelyn sat at the table with Tobias. Uncle Marcus was gone. His plate how ever was there. Aunt Evelyn had a red mark on her cheek. She said she must of hit it in the kitchen. We grabbed cobbler and made our way onto the roof.

"You know, I don't think Aunt Evelyn would care about you liking guys." Trissy smiles at me.

"Maybe."

"So how was it?" She looks at me. And I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Next time we take a plane we are getting seats next to each other. The woman next to me woudn't shut up. A kid behind me kept kicking. And the Man next to me would have been cute if it weren't for his lack of taste in music." And that's where we are when the stars start to fade from the sky.

* * *

**Second chapter! Woot!**

**So I have an official tumblr and twitter. Name is onealwayswrites.**

**Any questions I will answer there and post on my profile like I said last time.**

**I cross my fingers hoping that this story works out for you all.**


	3. Tris II

**So to answer my two guest reviewers: **

**Guest I think you should read the last half of the second chapter there is something that Tris says to Caleb that will answer your question.**

**DRB what about Tobias and Tris?**

* * *

**_"It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew."_**

**_- Henry Rollins_**

* * *

_He had a gap between his teeth. This boy. My cousin. Tobias Joseph Eaton. I was six and he was nearly 3 years older than me. I liked how he had a funny eye like Aunt Evelyn. It was so blue it was black like Uncle Marcus' but there was a patch of lighter blue in the outer corner of the left one._

_He was nine and so brave. How he'd jump across the creek behind our house. I admired my cousin._

_September 7 (Last year)_

"What are you writing?"

I look up and blink, brown eyes, wide smile. I come to and I remember that I'm sitting outside on the grass. I remember that Uncle Marcus went to work and Aunt Evelyn had told Tobias not to leave us alone and if he was going anywhere to take us with him.

He had slumped his shoulders and groaned out an okay before we all piled in her car that she's let Tobias borrow. We made it into town and pulled down a road into a group of houses that looked identical. We stopped in front of this one that has two boys playing with a soccer ball in the front yard.

Tobias turned and looked at my brother and I. "Don't be weird and freak out my friends."

Caleb snorted and opened the door and I followed him out of car, notebook tucked under my arm. We sat on the grass.

The sun has moved behind dark clouds and I realised that Caleb and I are all alone on the grass. Caleb has his head resting on his knees, I can hear music from his headphones.

"Hello?"

I look back up and the girl with the brown hair tilts her head. "You know it's starting to rain right?"

I shake my head and nudge Caleb. Aunt Evelyn's car is gone and I bite my inner cheek.

"They left an hour or so ago." The girl squints, "you can come over to my house. If you want. My dad won't mind."

I pull Caleb behind me as I follow the girl down the street. "I was walking home after work... always carry an umbrella, ya'know... saw you sitting there as it was going to rain... why not, ya'know..."

We make it two blocks over and up to a small blue house. Petunias are in bloom in a box on the inside of the window. She unlocks and opens the door, "Dad, I'm home. I brought some people over! Not home I guess." She looks at me. "I'm Molly Atwood. This is my home."

"We could be murderers." I look around.

"Well at least I'd die doing a good deed." She hangs up her umbrella on a hook next to the door.

"I'm Caleb Prior and this is my sister Beatrice." Caleb slides his headphones down his neck. "So you live here with your dad? Just your dad?"

"Yeah," Molly grabs three cups down. "Want some cocoa?" She grabs milk and Nesquik powder. "So what were you guys doing outside? You know a friend who doesn't tell you where they're going-" a clap of thunder cracks outside and the rain comes down. "Would've left you out in the rain. In that."

"He was our cousin not a just a friend." I watch Caleb remove his shoes and point at a chair.

Molly nods her head and he sits. "So do you live here with your parents?"

"No, we're visiting our aunt and uncle." I drum my fingers against the notebook, I follow Molly over to the table.

"Hmm," she sets the glasses down and taps her chin. "So you don't know anyone here? Where are you from?"

"No we don't. New York." I sit down.

"Ah! Where in New York?" She pulls out a chair.

"Upstate." Caleb answers pulling a cup close to him. The door opens and closes with a bang.

"Fucking shit!" A young man comes around the corner. "It's like warm piss being sprinkled on you." His dark hair is plastered to his face, rain dripping down his long nose. His dark eyes go straight to Molly. "Drew wanted to come over."

"Did you leave him home alone?" Molly frowns.

"No!" The boy shakes his head. "Wouldn't leave him alone with my mother even if she was the last person on earth. Dropped him off at Nana's."

"Peter-"

"Oh is this chocolate milk?" He grabs her glass and takes a drink then slowly lets the milk fall back in the glass. "Oh god gross! Nasty as shit!" He looks at me, "did she make you this shit? No no, this is an outrage!"

"Peter!" Molly grabs for her glass before he disappears into the kitchen.

"This needs more chocolate powder! Who fucking makes chocolate milk that still tastes like milk! Not only that but did you use soy milk?"

"Excuse me," Molly holds up a finger before following Peter through the archway, I see her smack his shoulder as he takes a sip of the now darker chocolate milk.

I tap my glass and turn to Caleb who has his phone out, the screen is dark. "Caleb, are you okay?"

There's a pop noise from my pocket and I pull out my phone:

**Quick I need to know his type of music!**

**I need to know how he is about music!**

**-Caleb**

I set my phone down and sigh.

"What's wrong?" I turn around and Peter is leaning close to me, Molly sits down holding a new glass and Peter sits the chocolate powder down with a spoon and a wink. "In case you guys want more chocolatey milk."

My phone pops again and I look at it before pulling it to my chest:

**Shit is he straight?**

**If he is then I guess date him!**

**GO FOR IT!**

**-Caleb**

I type back 'shut up Caleb' before taking the spoon. "So your name is Peter?"

"Mmhm." He tilts his head.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Tris and this is my brother Caleb." I jerk a thumb at my brother who is staring at Peter like the sun is shining out of his ass. Peter nods and then sits down next to Molly.

'Stop staring, dickbutt.'

**I can't he's so handsome!**

**-Caleb**

"So, upstate New York?" Molly turns to us and we tell her about home.

_I loved the hills behind our house. I loved how my brother and I would take turns rolling down them, take turns playing tag and if Tobias was there how we'd camp out in the back yard looking at stars._

_I remember when we all three laid there and I said. "I want to love someone just like Momma loves Dad."_

"_You mean all cheesy and silly faces and show tunes?" Tobias reached out and poked my nose and I giggled._

"_Yeah! I want a husband like Dad!" I flailed my arms and legs._

_My cousin sat up and frowned. "I don't want anyone like my mom because that means I'd have to be like my dad." He looked back up at the stars. "I want someone who knows that I'm good. I'm hungry, do you guys want any snacks?" He whispered before getting up and heading towards the house._

"_He's crying you know." Caleb put his head on my shoulder, "he's been doing that a lot. I wonder what's wrong."_

"_He's crying?"_

"_You know I don't want a wife."_

"_You'll change your mind when you meet that girl." I rubbed my brother's head, his hair sticking every which way._

"_No I want to get married but I think I'd rather want a husband."_

_That night was the night before the last time I saw my cousin Tobias. And it was the night that I started to realise that I may not be the only eleven year old with a messed up view on life._

_October 3 (Last Year)_

* * *

**So I am here 24/7 to answer any questions if you have an account I would prefer you to use that so it could be easier to answer your questions if not I will put it on my profile or adress it at the start of the next chapter.**

**Read, review, read again. Please stay as long as you like.**


	4. Caleb II

******So I quickly got this posted. Lav Menace and I are in PA fixing to go see Fall Out Boy, Like in less than two hours. So I will be back later to read reviews and to reply and answer any questions.**

******Warning there is smut. Boy on Boy smut.**

* * *

_**A kiss that is never tasted, is forever and ever wasted.**  
_

_**-Billie Holiday**_

* * *

_Can anybody hear me?_  
_Or am I talking to myself?_  
_My mind is running empty_  
_In the search for someone else_  
_Who doesn't look right through me._  
_It's all just static in my head_  
_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_  
_Can I please come down? (come down)_  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)_  
_Can I please come down?_

_I'm deafened by the silence_  
_Is it something that I've done?_  
_I know that there are millions_  
_I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_  
_It's so different in my head._  
_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_  
_Can I please come down? (come down)_  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round)_  
_Can I please come down?_

_Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity_  
_And it's starting to weigh down on me._  
_Let's abort this mission now_  
_Can I please come down?_

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_  
_All the lonely people that the world forgot_  
_If you hear my voice come pick me up_  
_Are you out there?_  
_'Cause you're all I've got!_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_To the lonely people that the world forgot_  
_Are you out there?_  
_'Cause you're all I've got!_

_Can I please come down?_  
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._  
_Can I please come down?_

_-Astronaut, Simple Plan_

"The rain has let up." Molly says as she looks out the window. The boy next to her barely nods, and Trissy looks at me then Peter.

"Excuse me? May I ask something?" She points at Peter, "are you two dating?" She then points at Molly who makes a gagging noise.

"No."

"Hey!" Peter frowns pretending to be hurt.

"You're a dick."

"A charming dick." He looks at my sister. "She wants my body."

Molly punches him in the chest.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Peter frowns, "so mean to me!"

Molly stares him down then jabs him in the side and Peter winces, she grabs his shirt and starts tugging it up and Peter smacks her hand away. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He looks at me, "so-"

"Did someone hit you?" Molly crosses her arms over her chest.

"I always asked to be hit and spanked in bed." Peter smiles.

"Peter!"

"Okay. Okay I was going home and I tripped. No big deal." Peter frowns and then looks out the window. "Hey it stopped raining!"

"We better get back." Trissy says and I know my eyes are still on the boy, he's acting differently than Aunt Evelyn but I guess abuse victims act differently. "Caleb?"

I blink and smile, "we should call Aunt Evelyn and see if we can stay longer. If that's okay with you?" I look at Molly.

"It'll probably be just Peter and I tonight so sure!" Molly taps her chin, "we should go get corn dogs."

I pull out my phone and go through contacts, I select the house and press the phone to my ear. On the third ring someone picks up.

"Hello?" It's Marcus.

"Hey, Uncle Marcus! It's Caleb. Listen Trissy and I are staying for dinner with some kids, trying to make friends. If it gets too late we may stay." I hang up when there's only silence.

"I don't think he's use to that." Trissy looks at me. "Kids who don't need his permission." Molly and Peter are looking at us, eyes wide. "Our mother is recovering from being sick and our father sent us here to live with our aunt for the summer."

"So corn dogs?" Peter smiles at me. "How old are you two?"

"Fifteen." Tris answers as I say, "We'll be sixteen in August."

"Wow, I just turned sixteen," Molly high fives Trissy and then points at Peter. "Bastard here is sixteen, he'll be seventeen in October."

"Let's go." Peter walks out the door and starts walking it down the street. "What? I parked my car a few blocks down. Last time I parked it in front of your house your dad got it towed!"

"That was one time!" Molly screeches.

Peter turns to face us and walks backwards. "Sure. He did that three months ago."

We walk for a bit before we hear shouting. "My dad is going to kill me!"

"Come on, Four! Your dad won't kill you. We just have to find them before it gets too late!" A male voice says and we turn the corner of the sidewalk and I notice that we are across from our cousin's friend's house. The four of us slow down to watch the commotion. Tobias has his head in his hands and is walking back and forth. His friend, Zeke I remember his name being, is trying to calm him down and there is a couple of girls there.

"Shut up, Zeke!" Tobias says over and over. "Just... where did they go?"

"Maybe they got lost walking?" One girl kicks at the ground.

"Or kidnapped?" The other shrugs.

"Or to get corn dogs!" Trissy does a little dance while looking at Molly, and I smile. It's good to see her like this.

"Oh thank god!" Tobias starts towards us. "Where were you two?"

"Are you going to tell us that we should've stayed near you?" Trissy raises her eyebrow.

"You left and we were so lucky to find Molly here." I start pulling my headphones up. "By the way I already called your father told him we were staying with Molly for dinner. So you can do whatever... or whomever, you want." I pull at Trissy's hand to get everyone moving.

Peter stops next to a car and we get in Caleb in the back with me and Molly gets in the passenger seat. Peter starts the car, rolls down the window, then leans out it. "Don't worry man! I'll have them home before ten!"

Around nine-forty we had dropped Molly off at her house. "Bye, Mol!" Peter waved and then turned to look over at Trissy and I. "Want to come sit up here with me, Caleb?"

Trissy nudges me and I get out to take the passenger seat. "So where to?" I point out directions to him as Trissy taps away on her phone. When we pull up in front of the house Tris gets out and I turn to unbuckle my seat belt.

"Wait." I look at Peter, he leans close to me. "Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

Yes!

"Excuse me?" I bite my lip and he leans closer. Fuck... Fuck.

"Do you" He pokes my shoulder, "want to go for a ride?"

Fuck yeah!

"Sure." I roll down my window. "Trissy." I wave my hand at her. "Tell them what ever you'd like." I roll the window back up and Peter takes off, his hand resting on my thigh. I don't say anything as he pulls down a gravel road and stops the car.

He climbs in the back and I follow, heart racing. His hands find my shirt and pull me to him, his mouth finds mine and sucks at my bottom lip. My fingers tug at his hair. His hands pull at the neck of my shirt, pull my headphones and sets them and my phone in my seat. The screen is lit up, **Uncle Marcus** flashing.

His fingers fumble with my jeans before he's pulling them down, I work on his and he bites my ear lobe. "I don't have a condom or lube, wasn't really expecting this. So nothing internally tonight."

"That's fine," I lean down and take his dick in my mouth, I hear his breath leave him before he moans. It's fine, it's fine. I bob my head up and down, it's fine. I feel his hand grab my hair and I move faster. My tongue brushes the underside of his length and I feel him stiffen before coming.

Don't spit.

"You can spit." Peter looks at me, "I wouldn't judge you."

So I roll down the window stick my head out and spit. I feel Peter's hand wrap around me, his mouth kiss at my chest. "Stay right there."

It's not until he slides down to lay on the back seat and takes me into his mouth do I realise how close I am. I move my hips a little, breathy moans leaving my mouth.

So close.

So close.

With a cry my body stiffens and I feel my release over come me. I move to let Peter up and he ducks his head out the window and spits. "I don't like the way spunk tastes either."

"Oh." I lean back and we sit there in our shirts, Peter stretches.

"I could go for a cigarette, but I don't have one." I smile and we sit there for a few minutes, "I should get you home."

"Yeah." I grab my pants and get out to pull them on. We drive back in silence and when we arrive I open the door unsure of what to do.

"So I take it you don't have any plans tomorrow do you?" Peter looks at me and I shake my head. "Would you like to hang out?"

"Me and you. Or with Trissy?"

"Oh your sister can come too! She's pretty cool, man I'd hate for your impression of North Carolina be your aunt and uncle's living room walls." I laugh at that. "I'll ask her."

"Hey, Caleb?"

"Yeah?" I turn and Peter looks out the window then at me before surging forward and kissing me.

"Sleep well. You have my number. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night." I say and get out, I watch his tail lights go before heading inside.

"Where were you?" Uncle Marcus crosses his arms and Trissy is standing halfway down the stairs.

I tried. She seems to be saying and I take a deep breath and then my phone gives a beep.

"So your phone is working?" Marcus takes a step closer. "Why didn't you answer me?"

Evelyn looks at Tobias who then takes Tris' arm. "Mom wanted to show you something. Needs help." They disappear into the living room and I stare down Marcus.

"Well?" He gets closer and I tilt my head.

"Are you going to hit me like you do your wife and son?" I step around him. "I didn't think so."

Tris looks at my from the couch and nods and leaves. We go upstairs. "What did you say to him? Are you in trouble?"

"Nah."

"So?"

"He sucked my dick and I sucked his. That's it."

"You kissed him didn't you?" She looks at me and I know my smile gives it away. Yeah, I did.

* * *

**Read and review. Please have a wonderful day.**


End file.
